Comfort
by leafs nation
Summary: Sometimes to help you get back on your feet, all you need is a little drive and a friend to lend a hand.


The speakers and the subwoofers were making the entire house shake. Looking around and not noticing where her boyfriend Kevin was, Kimi decided to see if any of her friends had seen him. There were tons of drunken teenagers doing who knows what around Tommy's house, including Angelica who was speaking gibberish to some of the popular kids; laughing hysterically.

Scanning the room for any of the gang, Kimi had to push off a few 18 year olds who had stumbled into her. "Damn, where the heck could he be?" Kimi wondered aloud to herself.

"Hey, Kimi! What's up, girl?" Lil came over and hugged her best friend from behind. Kimi held Lil's arms and twirled her around to face her, laughing at the poor girl. Lil was having a little bit of trouble walking, but she could still have a conversation.

"Come on bud, should I get you a beer?" she asked with a goofy smile on her face.

Kimi waved it off and said, "No thanks, Lil. I've gotta work tomorrow. Have you seen Kevin anywhere though? I've been looking for him for like 15 minutes now."

Lil thought for a moment and then the memory came back to her. "Oh yeah! I saw him go upstairs earlier, but I thought he was with you? I guess not, huh?"

Kimi shook her head, as she had just gotten to Tommy's "Grade 12 Grad Party" a few minutes ago, and Kevin said that he'd come over with a close friend of his. She thanked Lil, but had a bad feeling about going up there. She passed by her brother and Tommy, who waved to her. She did a small wave with a nervous look on her face and proceeded to go upstairs to find her boyfriend.

Tommy and Chuckie looked at each other with curiosity at what she was doing, until it hit Tommy like a lightning bolt. He knew what was going on, but decided not to worry Chuckie for fear of starting a massive fight at his house.

As Kimi climbed up the steps, she came upon Dil's room, where she heard some sort of muffled sound from behind the door. Fearful of what was to come, she opened the door and found her worst fears to be true. Laying in Dil's bed was Kevin and some girl that she really didn't care to know.

"Kevin?"

Said boy slowly looked up and stared at his 'soon to be ex-girlfriend', and saw in her eyes a mixture of rage, confusion and sadness. Her hands had balled up into fists and she looked like she was going to burst.

"Uhh…"

"What the hell's going on, Kevin?! I thought that you loved me!" Kimi practically screamed.

Kevin sat up in the bed and put his hands out in a defensive manner. "Kimi, let me explain…"

Kimi lifted her hands up and exclaimed, "Why should I? It's not like it's going to make a difference now! Did all of our time together mean nothing to you? Or have I just been beating a dead horse this whole time?"

Kevin shook his head and unexplainably started chuckling a humorless laugh. "Kimi, you didn't honestly think we were exclusive did you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Of course I did, you asshole! That's what normal couples do!"

"Kimi, please," Kevin started, shaking his head, "I don't think you understood when I agreed to go out with you."

She was fuming now, and he practically wanted to strangle him, but she restrained herself. There wasn't any point in getting jail-time over the death of this idiot. "I'm pretty sure when someone agrees to go out with someone that means they cherish their time together, not throw it all out after sleeping with some drunken whore at my friend's party!"

"Kim, come on babe, you're being unreasonable." Kevin tried to say, but she was having none of it.

"We're done. I'm so sick of this. Have fun fucking some stranger who'll probably give you an STD." Kimi knew that may have been a little harsh, but she also knew that Kevin deserved every word.

She walked out and slammed the door behind her, knocking over a few people as she came downstairs. Chuckie had gone to the washroom, so Tommy was really the only one who noticed how angry she was. He tried to call out to her, but she kept on walking towards the door.

As she grabbed the door handle, she suddenly winced in emotional pain, looked back towards Tommy with sad eyes, and then walked out.

Tommy, being one of her best friends, followed her out. He called out her name once again as he saw her speed-walking down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. Tommy ran out to her and grabbed onto one of her arms to stop her, but Kimi just struggled and tried to break free.

"LET GO OF ME THOMAS! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" Kimi yelled at him. Tommy released his grip on her, but she only made it a few feet before collapsing onto the sidewalk, sobbing uncontrollably.

The Pickles boy slowly made his way over and bent down to meet her level, and he put his arm around her shoulder. Kimi leaned into his shirt and cried her heart out, over all of the BS that her relationship had been to Kevin. They stayed that way for a while before Kimi's cries went down a little.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Tommy offered, helping his friend up off the ground.

He led her over to his father's old Chevrolet, and opened up the door to let her in. Once they were both seated, he put the key gingerly into the ignition and began to reverse out of the driveway.

Kimi sniffled slightly before asking him, "Aren't you worried about your house being destroyed?"

Tommy looked over, made a small grin and answered solemnly, "Better that than have one of my best friends hurting over some asshole who couldn't see the beautiful girl in front of him." He then laughed slightly and said, "Besides, I'm pretty sure your brother would kill me if I stayed there."

Kimi chuckled slightly and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I guess you heard about Kevin, huh?"

"No, but I could tell when you came back downstairs." Tommy frowned and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "I couldn't believe it at first though, to be perfectly honest with you."

Kimi nodded sadly as more silent tears rolled down. She couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, but quite frankly now she didn't care. Lil had warned her before that Kevin had a reputation for sleeping around, but she had ignored it. 'Well, that came to bite me back in the ass,' she thought.

She lightly put her hand on tommy's shoulder and softly spoke, "Thanks for this Tommy, I really needed this."

Tommy nodded and responded, "Anytime Kimi. And I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'll be sure to throw him out if he hasn't left by the time I get back."

They both sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say to each other. As Tommy pulled into the Finster driveway, they both could see the lights go on inside the house, signalling that one of Kimi's parents was waiting.

"Walk you up?" Tommy asked, and Kimi graciously accepted. They both stepped out of the car, both looking exhausted. Tommy was looking down at his feet his hands in his leather jacket, and Kimi had her arms wrapped around herself in a comforting manner. As they stepped onto the porch, Kimi hugged Tommy tightly.

"Thank you, Tom. You're the best." Kimi whispered into his ear.

"Anytime, Kimi. I'm always here."

The two of them heard the door open and in it stood both of Kimi's parents, much to the embarrassment of the two teenagers. Kira was the first to speak up.

"Kimi-chan, you're home early! Is everything alright?"

Kimi merely shook her head and looked down slowly as she walked into the house with her mother. With one last look behind her, Kimi smiled sadly before closing the screen door, leaving only Chas and Tommy standing there.

"Umm, Tommy? Is there something I should be concerned about? And where's Chuckie?"

The boy nodded and said, "Yeah, just someone being a jerk at the party, and Chuckie's fine, he was in the washroom when I left."

"He wasn't drinking was he? He does know that he has to go to work tomorrow."

"No, he's fine, honest." Tommy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Even after 18 years, being alone with his best friend's father was kind of odd. He was glad that he seemed to understand the situation though.

"Well, I should probably get going back. Hopefully my house hasn't exploded yet, ha ha… heh.." Chas was just nodding not saying much until he held out his hand. Tommy took it and shook it firmly.

"Thanks, Tommy. For watching out for her, I really appreciate it."

Tommy smiled and returned to his vehicle. As he waved goodbye to Chas, he could see Kimi's curtains open and saw her waving out as well. He decided that he'd text her later tonight, since he really didn't feel like doing anything at the party now.

As he drove down the road, only one thing was on his mind. He was going to make sure that Kimi was safe and happy. Of course, getting some of his friends to kick Kevin's ass was also going to be on the agenda, but he still couldn't help but feel responsible for her. The pretty little girl down the street.


End file.
